


Family tradition

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Incest, M/M, Rimming, buttplug, prostate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: If you are not comfortable with the things depicted in the tags, don’t read it please. I’d hate to make anyone uncomfortable.Jason Ramirez knows that his family has a secret tradition, but they won’t tell him. He used to big them about it all the time, but gave up when he was eleven.When he brings a report card home that’s full of A’s, his father decides it’s time for him to join in on the tradition.
Relationships: Brother/brother - Relationship, Original Male Character/Original Male Character, father/son - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Family tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags, ratting , and archive warning. If you don’t read that, then you can’t blame me for what you read. If you do read it, you can’t blame me for what you read either.
> 
> I don’t condone this in real life. If you suspect that a child is being abused in any way, contact the authorities. 
> 
> If you are not comfortable with the things depicted in the tags, don’t read it please. I’d hate to make anyone uncomfortable.
> 
> Edit: I made a small change to the story. It isn’t a big change. I just changed the size of the dads penis, it’s 8 inches now.

Jason Ramirez is a 18-year old boy. He lives with his father, Alexander Ramirez, and his older brother, Zachary Ramirez, who is 19. He loved his family, and his family loved him back.

His family has many traditions, but one of them stood out the most to Jason. It was one that no matter how hard he tried, no one would explain it to him in explicit detail. He had asked so many times and the only answer he had gotten was “You’ll figure it out soon”. It got to the point where he thought it was all some elaborate prank. He stopped asking about it when he was 11. He decided that it’d be better to just wait until someone told him.

On a Friday afternoon, Jason came back with his report card. He hadn’t checked it yet, because he wanted to be surprised too. He marched in his home with a grin on his face. “Dad! I’m home!” He yelled.

“Coming!” His father shouted back. His father entered the room, his black hair slicked back with gel. He had a blue button-up shirt which meant that he just got home from work. “What is it, sweetheart?”

“I got my report card!” Jason pulled out his report card, still in the white envelope. His father grabbed it from him, opening the envelope. Jason was shaking with excitement.

Alexander looked over it a few more times before speaking again. “All A’s, that’s a surprise.” He ruffled his son's hair.

”Dad! I just got my hair fixed!” He whined.

”You know what, I think this calls for a celebration.”

Jason's eyes widened. ”Can we go to the arcade! Or- or maybe the new swimming pool?! A cake!?” 

”Slow down, kid. This is a little different. Follow me.” Alexander led Jason to Zachary’s room. ”You remember that tradition you used to bug us about when you were younger?”

”Yeah, but weren't you guys just pulling a prank on me?”

”Sort of, ” Alexander looked back at his son, ”But I think you're old enough to be a part of it now.” They stopped at Zachary’s door. The door was slightly open, but he still knocked. “Zachary, can we come in?”

“Yeah!” Zachary said. They walked into the room and found Zachary sitting at his desk. He had an orange hoodie on with his school mascot on it. His hair was a mess, and he had cups strewn all over his desk.

“Zach, we talked about this. If you use a cup, put it away-“

“Why is he in here?”

Alexander and Zach looked at Jason. Jason really wanted a hole to swallow him as he never really liked having his brother's attention.

“He’s in here because-“ Alexander whispered the last part, and Zach’s eyes widened. “Go get the stuff.”

“Aye aye captain!” Zach walks out of the room and Jason can’t help but snicker. His brother always was one for dramatics. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts by his father tugging on his arm. “Can you lay on the bed, sweetheart?” Jason did just that, laying on the bed and looking up at the ceiling. “Good job..”

“Dad, why do I need to lay down? Is this some sort of ritual-“ He was cut off by Alex taking off his pants. “Dad!? What the hell?!”

“Language.” He continued taking off his son's pants and went to the underwear. 

“Dad… Can you tell me what’s going on?”

“Well, don’t you wanna be a part of the tradition?” 

“I… I guess…” Jason fiddled with his hands, trying to think of what type of tradition this is. He thought it was weird, but he did not mind. His dad would never hurt him, ever.

By now Alex had tossed his son’s underwear and pants on the floor next to him. “While we wait for Zach, why don’t we get you ready?” Jason nodded weakly. “Aw, don’t be scared, it won’t hurt. I promise. But to make sure it doesn’t hurt, I have to get you ready, ok.”

“Ok, dad…”

Alex spread out his son’s cheeks, revealing his hole. Alex brought his face closer and started licking around it. Jason let out a squeak, silently hoping that his father did not hear it. His father smiled at that and licked even more. His cock was getting hard, so he was hoping that Zach would be back soon.

Alex dipped his tongue inside of Jason’s asshole, and Jason let out a loud moan. “You like it, hon?” He asked. Jason nodded fast, his face flushed. “Of course you do, you slut.”

At this moment, Zach walked in with a handful of supplies, such as lube, condoms, a vibrator, and much more. “Wow, already started with the teasing I see.” He dumped everything on the bed and handed Alex the lube. 

“Thanks, buddy.”

Alex started to lube up and Jason got to see how big his cock is. It had to be at least 8 inches in length. “Is that going in me?” He asked.

“Yup, but it won’t hurt. Promise.” He had finished putting on lube and lined up his cock with Jason’s hole. He started to insert the tip, and Jason was already whimpering. He leaned in to kiss Jason’s pink lips. While he was kissing him, he inserted his cock in. Jason gasped, blushing harder than he was before.

He thrust in slowly, trying to get his son used to it. ”Fuck, you're tight.. Zach, a little help?” He looked behind him to find that Zach had already gotten naked and lubed. He pulled out and let Zach take over. 

“You’re such a pussy, dad.” He thrust in hard, making Jason scream. “It’s alright baby, I’ll make you feel so good.” He thrust in and out, hitting his prostate most of the time. Jason was moaning so loud that Alex was glad that they moved out of the apartment. 

Jason didn’t know what came over him. Just a minute ago he was protesting his dad licking him, and now he could barely think straight with his brother pounding at him, but whatever he was feeling, he needed more. “Z-Zach…. Zach… more….”

“What was that whore?” 

“I need…”

“Need what?”

“M-more..”

“Whatever you say, buddy..” He started going faster and harder, hitting Jason’s prostate every time. Jason’s hole clenched around his cock, making Zach moan. “I’m gonna cum, ok?” Jason didn’t even have time to answer when Zach spilled his load inside of him. It felt warm, and some of it spilled out of him. Jason was panting like a dog, and his eyes were in a haze. “Your turn dad..”

Alex got up and inserted his dick in. He had been waiting, but he needed someone to loosen Jason up for him. “Hey princess, how are you feeling?” He went slowly, wanting to take in the moment, unlike his other son Zach. He started jacking Jason off. 

Alex leaned up to hold onto Alex’s neck. Jason was tall, but Alex was tall enough to handle it. Jason’s whimpering made Alex’s hairs stand on end. “You're so cute like this sweetie…” He started lifting Jason up and down on his dick. Jason was letting out little squeaks, as he was still not used to his father's size. “It’s ok baby.”

“I need more…. please..” As soon as Jason said that, Alex hit his prostate. “Ah! M-more!” Alex continued to hit his prostate, wanting to please his son. “Ah- Dad- Ah~ I need to- Ah~ I have to- Ah~ Cum!”

Alex encouraged him. “Go ahead, it’s okay.” A few seconds after he felt something sticky on his stomach. “Good job, now it’s dad’s turn, ok?” Jason nodded, not being able to speak through the moans. Alex lowers him on the bed to get a better angle. 

“You’re gonna be really full after this,” And with that, he Dumped his seed in his son. Jason let out a moan, with all that cum inside him, he felt wonderful. Zach handed him a red buttplug to keep all the cum inside.

“He looks beautiful,” Zach said, “ I don’t think I looked that cute!” Jason was dazed, his redshirt had cum stains on it, and his belly was bulging slightly. Zach reached down to run it, but Alex slapped his hand.

“Don’t mess with it. He needs rest, not you messing with him.” Alex finished putting the butt plug in him and draped a blanket over him. Jason was already snoring so it would be easier to let him stay here. “I’ll be getting ready for you.” Alex pointed at Zach and left.

Zach smiled and looked at his brother. “Man looks like you had more fun than I did at 14.” Zach put on his clothes and went back to his desk to complete his homework.

————-————-————-————-————-————-————-————-——

When Jason woke up, The events of earlier hit him like a truck. ‘Did that really happen?’ He thought to himself. The fact that he was half-naked and his ass was sore gave him his answer. He got up to put his pants on but gave up because of how sore he was, so he just settled for underwear only.

He trudged into the living room to find Zach asleep on his father’s lap. The only thing weird about it was that Zach usually didn’t fall asleep on anyone, let alone their father. The last time he did that he was extremely embarrassed. But from the way His father’s Belt was to the side, he could predict what happened.

“There you are, sleeping beauty.” Alex turned his head to look at his son. He looked him up and down, “I see you lost your pants, huh?”

Jason sighed, “I didn’t lose them, my legs were just too sore. I think you went too hard.” He rubbed his ass to prove his point.

“Well you were begging for it, but you might not remember it.”

“Whatever dad.” He sat on the couch next to his father but scooted away from him. He kept shifting because of how uncomfortable it was. It was like something was in his ass…

“You might wanna take the buttplug out. It’s not god to keep cum inside of you for long.” 

“You put a plug inside of me?!” Jason exclaimed. No wonder it was uncomfortable, and that would answer as to why he felt so full.

“I could help you get it out if you want?”

Jason nodded, not wanting to speak. He was afraid someone was listening to him. Alex got up and led him to the bathroom and told him to lay in the tub face down. Jason did what he was told, not wanting to make the process longer. Alex took off his son's underwear to reveal the red buttplug. 

”It won’t hurt, ok sweetheart?”

”That's what you said last time.”

”What was that?”

Jason's eyes widened. ”N-Nothing…” Alex hummed in agreement and started rubbing circles in his son’s back. Although he hated to admit it, it was quite relaxing. 

Alex grabbed onto the buttplug and slowly pulled it out. Jason moaned quietly and closed his eyes as soon as he did that, regretting it. ”It’s ok sweetie, I don’t mind your noises.” When he finished pulling it out, cum was leaking out of his son's ass. He didn’t think there would be that much…

”Are you done?” 

”Uh-huh, you can clean yourself up in the shower, I’ll be in the living room.” And with that, he left. Jason silently hoped that something like this would happen tomorrow, but he could only hope.


End file.
